Razoul
Razoul é o capitão dos guardas de Agrabah, sendo a quarta autoridade mais poderosa lá, atrás do Sultão, de Jasmine e Aladdin. Personalidade Razoul não mostra simpatia por infratores, seja jovem, velho, homem ou mulher. Ele parece ter o prazer de ter a autoridade que ele comanda e realizando atos de violência, e é bastante feliz para realizar execuções. No entanto, ele não tem o mesmo desejo enlouquecido pelo poder que personagens como Jafar mostram, e obedece a suas ordens a este último, mostrando extrema lealdade ao Sultão, a Princesa e ao grão-vizir. Razoul não acredita que Aladdin ame Jasmine, expressando várias vezes sua opinião de que Aladdin é apenas um rato faminto querendo poder, mesmo quando é mostrado que ele esta errado em numerosas ocasiões. Razoul é, contudo, capaz de trabalhar ao lado de Aladdin sempre que a situação exigia. Aparições ''Aladdin No filme Aladdin, Razoul é um dos inimigos de Aladdin, tornando-se obcecado com a captura do rato de rua que sempre lhe escapa. Ele joga Jasmine para o chão durante a captura de Aladdin (não reconhecendo ela como a princesa), mas quando ela é revelada, ele fica chocado e imediatamente pediu desculpas, dizendo-lhe que a prisão de Aladdin foi especificamente sob as ordens de Jafar e que ela deve falar com ele. Jafar ordena que Razoul lance o príncipe Ali no mar para se afogar. Ele é dublado por Jim Cummings. O Retorno de Jafar Razoul tem um papel maior em ''O Retorno de Jafar. Ele é ordenado primeiramente para executar Iago pelo Sultão, um ato que estava muito feliz de realizar. Quando o Sultão usou de misericórdia, ele disse que, se Iago fizesse um movimento errado, ele viria. Quando o Sultão foi "assassinado", Razoul prendeu Aladdin para o assassinato sob as ordens de Jasmine, mas na verdade era Jafar disfarçado (apesar das evidências contra Aladdin serem instáveis na melhor das hipóteses), e ele estava muito feliz de ver Aladdin em uma sela, e também com a ideia de que o mesmo ia ser executado, até o Gênio salvar ele. ''Aladdin (série de TV) Durante a série de TV, Razoul teve várias aparições importantes. Em ''Forget me Lots, quando Jasmine perdeu a memória, Razoul estava mais do que feliz em jogar Aladdin, Iago, e Abu fora do palácio e nas ruas, pensando que a princesa tinha finalmente rejeitado Aladdin. Razoul também admitiu sua opinião de que Aladdin era um rato de rua com fome de poder, quando ele e Aladdin foram forçados a trabalhar juntos, embora ele também admitiu que ele iria considerar chamar Aladdin de "sua alteza" se ele se livrou de Iago. Apesar de sua antipatia mútua um pelo outro, Razoul ajudou Aladdin, demonstrado no dia de Mudder quando Aladdin está enterrado sob um deslizamento de rochas e Razoul é o primeiro (e único) para correr em seu socorro. Ele admite que Aladdin era a pessoa certa para estar no comando, graças à sua coragem e ingenuidade em resgatar até mesmo os guardas. Durante os eventos de O Retorno do Malcho, embora Razoul inicialmente questionou a qualidade de liderança de Aladdin, no entanto, ele e os outros guardas vieram em auxílio de Aladdin, quando trabalhava em proteger Iago de Malcho. Uma vez Aladdin decidiu parar de ouvir tanto aconselhamento inútil de Iago, Razoul e os outros guardas, em seguida, auxiliado Aladdin com seu plano que lhes permitiu a armadilha de Malcho. Quando o Sultão foi tomado pelo espírito de armadura de Kileem em Armored and Dangerous, ele finalmente ordenou a execução de Jasmine, a quem Razoul relutante era para decapitá-la. Reconhecendo que seu Sultão tinha enlouquecido, Razoul piscou para Jasmine, e ela sabia que quando ele balançou o machado para baixo, ela poderia puxar para trás e deixar a lâmina quebrar as algemas. Razoul então disse-lhe para correr, ficar para trás como uma distração para permitir que o Sultão possuía para atacá-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia facilmente ser morto, para que Jasmine teria mais tempo para escapar. ''Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões Razoul prendeu Cassim e Iago por tentar roubar Oracúlo, mas Aladdin acabou deixando Cassim fugir. Distraído, Razoul tentou prender Aladdin novamente, mas foi nocauteado por Cassim. Embora ele tentou fazer com que Aladdin fosse acusado por este crime, o pedido de Razoul foi negado pelo Sultão que optou por ignorar o assunto, pois o Sultão viu que Aladdin fez isso para ver Cassim fora do cárcere, por causa do amor de Aladdin por seu seu pai. No casamento, o Gênio quer mudar a roupa de Razoul para um uniforme da polícia do século 20, onde Razoul está vestindo um boné de polícia, uniforme cáqui e gravata. O Sultão perdoa Aladdin por suas ações. No final Razoul aprende a aceitar Aladdin e pega o buquê de Jasmine no casamento. Trivialidades *O nome de Razoul surgiu do artista de layout da Disney, Rasoul Azadani. *Personalidade e caráter de Razoul completamente foi usado mais tarde como uma inspiração para o Capitão da Guarda no filme ''Enrolados. *Razoul também será um dos inimigos no próximo jogo Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Aladdin Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Capitães Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Servos Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Capangas Categoria:Espadachins